


thank you for the venom

by markyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Crying, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Nakamoto Yuta, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Subspace, Top Nakamoto Yuta, nothing too extreme though, sweet ending ..?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markyu/pseuds/markyu
Summary: yuta loves seeing mark like this - helpless and a wriggling, panting mess under his gaze and fingertips.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 16
Kudos: 399





	thank you for the venom

**Author's Note:**

> (finally) releasing this mark yuta filth that i've had drafted for soooo long, enjoy hehe
> 
> & yes the title is an mcr reference lol

“what’s your safeword, baby?” 

“r-red.” 

mark’s torso is bare and damp with a thin layer of sweat that glistens in the dimness of the room. his chest is rising and falling erratically and his hair is tousled, the fringe sticking to his forehead in clumps. his eyes are closed and his small mouth hangs slightly open, his pale pink lips wet and shiny.

yuta runs a hand through mark’s hair while the other slowly wanders down his torso. “do you know how beautiful you look right now?” he leans down and presses a tender kiss to mark’s left clavicle, then his right. “you’re so breathtaking mark… god, wish i could take a picture. i want this memory to last forever.” 

“hyung,” mark says, breathing in shallow pants, “please, touch me.” he’s trembling, hips bucking upwards in yearning for any kind of contact. yuta pays no mind to give in, but he snickers at the attempt - it’s cute, yet pitiful. 

yuta takes a moment to raise his shirt over his head, throwing it behind him on the floor. “baby, you can’t even look at me, how do i know you’re sincere?” he shakes his head and tuts his tongue in disapproval. if there’s one thing mark loves it’s exactly this, being taunted into oblivion. 

mark elicits a loud whimper at the spite, and his cock twitches against his lower stomach. he knows yuta has barely touched him, so he’s somewhat embarrassed at how easily his body reacts to his teasing. yuta just has that _effect_ on mark - a single look or touch sends shockwaves from the crown of his head all the way to the soles of his feet, leaving him wanting more. 

“look hyung in the eyes and tell him how much you want him.” 

yuta’s voice is low and firm, but his words drip like honey into mark’s ears. he quivers, feeling vulnerable and frail under yuta’s intense demeanour, but wills himself to open his eyes slowly. his vision is clouded with tears, but yuta’s face soon comes into focus. “h-hyung, i-” is all he can say, voice strained and breaking. 

a sugary smile spreads across yuta’s lips as he watches a tear roll down mark’s face. “what _do_ you want mark?” he questions as he gets on top of mark and straddles his waist, then leans in close to whisper against his neck. “good boys use their words baby. tell me, say them loud and clear.” 

yuta looks composed, but there’s a hint of impatience in his voice. mark wants to be on his best behaviour, but yuta is especially relentless today and it’s driving him over the edge. mark shifts, tugging weakly on the restraints that binds his wrists together over his head. it’s no use, he’s been in this state for a while now, restrained with no hopes of release - at least not with the cockring clasped snug around the base of his cock. if it hurts he can’t feel it anymore, it’s been throbbing for too long and now it just feels numb, with precum running aimlessly down the shaft and unto his balls. 

mark tries to repress the choked sob that forces its way up and out his mouth, but yuta doesn’t look moved either way. if anything, he catches a lone tear that threatens to fall down mark’s cheek on his finger, all too leisurely. 

sometimes, yuta is generous and fucks mark if he whines hard enough. but other times yuta acts oblivious to his pleas, dragging on his teasing and not touching him until he wails like a crybaby as his orgasm ripples through him. and today is probably one of those days, mark guesses. 

“useless little thing,” yuta spits, flicking mark’s nipple harshly with distaste. mark, taut as a bowstring, jumps in response to the action. “too dumb to function.” yuta continues, sighing deeply as he circles the nipple with his fingertip. “and i haven’t even touched him yet. what a waste … ” 

filthy and demeaning, mark soaks up every word like a sponge. it makes his back curve with arousal, makes him moan like a proper slut. he sees yuta raise his eyebrows in surprise for a moment, then a dark smile spreads across his face. “oh, so you like that? being called names that reflect your worth?” 

mark reddens, feeling ashamed. “yes, hyung.” he says, his voice barely a whisper. mark shouldn’t love it so much, but yuta being brutally mean like this sets his insides on fire. he wants yuta to continue, no, he’d _beg_ for him to continue. “please ...” he mutters again, mind reeling at this point.

but yuta, unconcerned with mark’s desperation, blinks impetuously then shoves two fingers deep into mark's open mouth. 

mark chokes a little at the intrusion but he quickly recovers, swirling his tongue around the digits and sucking as best as he can while yuta watches with an unimpressed expression on his face. once yuta feels his fingers are thoroughly coated, he pulls them out and shifts up, kneeling in front of mark’s face. after yanking down his underwear, he pushes his leaking cock past mark’s lips. “go on, show your hyung what that mouth of yours can do.” 

mark mewls eagerly at the order, because it presents the perfect chance to redeem himself as a good boy deserving of yuta’s cock. it’s a bit hard for mark to properly take in all of him considering his position, but thankfully the pillows underneath his head gives him some leverage. he opens his mouth and licks gingerly at the slit, lapping up the cum gathered there and getting as much spit as he can on his tongue - just as yuta likes it. finally, his lips wrap around his cock.

“ _ah_ , _shit …_ so fucking warm.” yuta rolls his head back, hissing as he grabs mark’s hair and pushes his head down his length. mark whines loudly and relaxes his throat to accommodate the stretch. soon enough, yuta begins slow thrusts into his mouth and mark shuts his eyes in pure ecstasy. 

there’s nothing he craves more than the familiar feeling of a cock in his mouth - better yet yuta’s - the weight of it against his tongue, the sound of him gagging anytime the tip hits the back of his throat. mark sighs with contentment, allowing for yuta to have total control. he could do this all day if yuta wanted him to. 

“look at me while i fuck your mouth.” yuta growls and mark immediately looks up at him, eyes wide and apologetic. he knows it feeds into one of yuta’s biggest kinks - strong, unwavering eye contact during sex. yuta smirks, tightening his grip in mark's hair. “much better, slut.” he says with a hard yank. 

loud, obscene slurping noises fill the room as yuta picks up his speed, until he’s fucking mark’s mouth ruthlessly. saliva mixed with cum gather around the sides of his mouth, trickling down his chin. it’s rough and messy and mark knows his throat will be destroyed for the next few days, but that’s the very least of his worries. 

suddenly yuta leans back, and mark feels wet fingers prod the rim of his puckering hole. he jerks instantly and whines, hypersensitive to the little touch. “open up baby,” yuta taps on his thighs and mark complies, widening his legs as far as they can go for him, “wanna make sure you’re all nice and stretched for me, yeah?” 

he doesn’t need to be prepped - the buttplug he fucked himself with in the morning, then kept inside him the entire day did all the stretching that was needed. and yuta knows this as well, because he watched mark’s antics with the toy through his phone screen. 

still, mark nods feebly, breathing through his nose as he diligently continues to suck the cock in his mouth. yuta slips three fingers in and feigns surprise as mark’s hole swallows it up with too much ease. “shit, mark ... how long did you have that thing inside you?” 

_“hhnggg,”_ mark gargles around yuta's cock, spit bubbles and thick wads of cum pouring from his mouth like a waterfall. from the way yuta’s thrusts stagger and his cock pulsates inside his mouth, mark can tell he’s close. 

“you’re a fucking enigma, mark lee,” something dark flashes in yuta’s eyes, and he pulls out of mark’s mouth swiftly, “prancing around the dorms and talking to your hyungs with a fat plug buried deep inside you?” he gets off mark to properly discard his underwear, then repositions himself so his cock is lined up with mark’s hole. “did you get hard thinking about one of them pulling down your pants and finding it in there? maybe your jaehyun hyung?”

mark’s jaw hurts, but he tries his best to form some words. though it’s almost impossible - considering the fact that the back of his throat is coated in dense cum and spit. he swallows thickly as he says, “no, just yuta hyung, just you …”

yuta ignores his reply. “hmm, how about johnny hyung?” he muses, voice dropping as he spits into his hand and smears it on his dick. upon seeing that, mark wiggles his hips and his cock jerks in anticipation. “he’d probably pity-fuck you after seeing how desperate you are, then call jaehyun to wreck you some more afterwards.” 

mark feels a little rush at that, and before he knows it, he’s crying again. it’s humiliating really, getting talked down like this - but for some reason, the idea of being used like a fucktoy by his members sounds like total heaven to mark. even though he loves yuta the most, he still wants to be one that is always ready to fulfil the needs of his hyungs, whatever they may be. 

yuta pushes just the head of his cock into mark, rolling his hips tentatively as he continues, “you’ll like that, yeah? love the feeling of your sloppy hole being fucked open by your favourite hyungs?” 

yes, yes, he loves it, longs for it so badly. “ _i ... ah, ah,_ ” mark starts, but he can’t think straight with yuta skillfully teasing his hole like that. “h-hyung ... i need it, i need you, please.” he sniffles, unable to stop the tears from rushing down his face. everything feels surreal - yuta having mark physically restrained and coaxing him into a state of submission, making him beg for his cock like some depraved whore. the ambience alone is quite enough to make mark spill a bucket load of cum, if not for the cockring. 

“i’ll watch you,” yuta snarls as he slides in some more, grinning when he sees mark’s eyes roll back slightly. “i’ll watch you get taken by your precious hyungs and when they’re done, i’d be the last one to fuck you in front of them.” he grips mark’s hips hard, so hard that there’s bound to be bruises afterwards. “i’ll make them see how good you are for me. make you moan and cry like you’re doing now.” 

with that, yuta rams his entire cock into mark without warning and mark yelps, his back arching off the bed. the sensation of being filled is overwhelming and he feels his walls contract around yuta’s cock, hard and throbbing inside him. once his nerves have relaxed and he adjusts to the girth, the satisfaction starts to flood in. 

_this_ is what he’s been craving for all day, to be split in half by none other than yuta. 

“the other hyungs won’t fuck you half as good as i do.” yuta towers over mark and forcefully takes his chin in his hand, holding it in place as he locks gazes with the younger boy. mark, absolutely stupefied, stares back at yuta in a daze. yuta gradually quickens his pace, until he’s fucking mercilessly into mark’s heat. “besides, i’m not letting them lay a hand on you unless i say so. i want you all to myself.” 

and although mark desperately wants to know what it feels like having multiple cocks destroy him at the same time, he’s more than happy with being owned, loved and protected by only yuta. his boyfriend had never been the sharing type anyways, especially when it came to mark. 

yuta raises mark’s left leg slightly and adjusts himself, in search of those bundles of nerves that makes mark go crazy. he’s in love with the way mark looks while getting fucked - loves seeing his teary eyes cross slightly and the deep blush on his cheeks, not to mention the way his slender body trembles whenever yuta delivers a particularly vicious thrust. it’s absolutely gorgeous. 

“yuta hyung!” mark screams, tugging on his restraints and yuta gives him a sinister smile. “found it,” he says in a low voice, beginning to thrust into that spot at a speed that should not be humanly possible, while mark screams at the top of his lungs. “yeah, that’s right,” yuta bites his lip, fingers snaking up mark’s torso to press down on the base of his neck lightly. “be as loud as you can baby, don’t hold back. you feel so hot and amazing around me. my perfect little cocksleeve.” 

mark can’t hold it in anymore. despite the cockring, little spurts of cum manage to leak out of his aching cock at the praise, and from yuta’s endless abuse to his prostate. “feels ... so ... good ... ahh,” he croaks through the hand around his neck, sweaty bangs falling into his eyes in rhythm with the older’s thrusts. 

“i bet it does, since you’re moaning like a little bitch.” yuta says snidely, letting go of his throat, “everyone in the damn building is gonna know you’re a whore getting his brains fucked out.” he slows down his strokes, feeling his orgasm creeping up on him. glancing down at mark’s cock, pathetically bouncing up and down and making a mess on his lower stomach, yuta figures that his orgasm must be long overdue as well. as much as he likes to play with mark, this tough facade can only be kept up for so long. in the end, he’d always have a soft spot for the younger. 

“baby, do you want to come for me?” yuta coos, his tone syrupy. “if you ask me properly, i’ll let you come.” 

mark is beyond fucked out, panting heavily with foggy, unblinking eyes. he opens his mouth and his tongue hangs out, but he doesn’t utter a word. when he remains unresponsive for a couple of moments, it becomes clear to yuta. _‘fuck,’_ he thinks, leaning over mark and making quick work of untying his wrists. ‘ _he’s slipped.’_

“mark, can you hear me?” yuta rocks steadily into him, kissing down his neck and massaging his arms. “baby i’m right here, okay? come back to me sweetie.” he continues to murmur sweetly into his skin, and after a while it seems to work. mark jolts, snapping out of his haze, “hyung …”

“yes i’m here with you, baby. you make me feel so good mark, you know that right? such a good boy,” yuta mutters, thumbing at the cock ring, “but good boys also ask politely for permission to come. can you do that for me, baby?” 

mark doesn’t quite hear all what he says, but his ear catches on to ‘ _good boys_ ’ and ‘ _permission_ ’. he’s still a bit winded but lets out a little whimper at that, drunk with the desire of wanting to be obedient and perfect for his lover. 

“p-please,” mark begins, and yuta lays a hand on his cheek. the fogginess in mark’s brain starts to wither away and everything becomes clear to him again, the man above him as his focal point. “please … please, let … l-let me come hyung.”

and thats all it takes. in a flash, yuta undoes the cockring and mark’s orgasm immediately follows. he shakes violently as long threads of cum shoot out, some reaching as far as his chest. yuta watches this unfold, and after a couple of slow thrusts and loud groans he stills, emitting cum deep in mark’s hole. 

“fuck, that was so fucking good.” yuta pants, riding out his high with slow, lazy strokes. beneath him, mark’s body is still twitching uncontrollably from the aftershocks. yuta slips out slowly and lays beside the younger boy, holding him close and stroking his damp hair lovingly. he keeps at it until he hears mark’s breathing become regular again and feels his body go lax in his arms. 

“good boy,” yuta whispers, tracing shapes with the cum on mark’s chest, “you were so perfect for me, baby. how do you feel?” 

now that it’s all over and mark is dwindling back into reality, the soreness in his arms and sharp pain in his lower back hits him like a brick. but it’s not a problem, because he’s enveloped in yuta’s embrace and that’s all that matters. “really good … really happy. thank you, hyung.” 

“anything for my markie,” yuta giggles, then his expression turns serious. “wait, did i overdo it with the name-calling? was it too much?” 

“no hyung. i love when you’re mean to me.” 

yuta doesn’t look convinced. “forgive me baby for letting you slip like that ... i should've paid more attention, i got a bit carried away.” he sighs, sounding deflated. “anyways, since we’re both filthy, would you like to take a bath together? i can go run the-” 

“no!” mark protests loudly, clinging to yuta with all the strength he can muster, “i mean ... not yet. stay here with me for just a while, please?”

yuta’s face softens, then he presses a kiss to mark’s puffy lips. 

“of course baby. i’ll always be here with you, i promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall liked it!! plz comment ur thoughts <3
> 
> twitter: @grapeyuta
> 
> \- tee


End file.
